The Ugly Duckling
by Oy-with-the-poodles
Summary: Just a short fluff ficlet. L&L! Please R&R! Disclaimer: I own nothing pertaining to the title of this story. Completed!


**Disclaimer**: I own nothing pertaining to the Gilmore Girls show.

I own nothing pertaining to The Ugly Duckling stories, movies, or the title.

**Rating**: G

**Summary**: Luke has always thought himself an ugly duckling, until the day he finds out he's just the swan Lorelai's been looking for…

**AN/** This is just a short ficlet about Luke and Lorelai. This takes place before Luke marries Nicole and Lorelai and Rory go to Europe. If you're more into Angst, this may not be a story that you'll like. But, if you're a total fluff fic lover, like me, then you'll probably love this cotton ball! Enjoy! =D

**Luke's Pov:**

Somewhere in between Rachel and the potential for a relationship with Lorelai, I became a bitter, old, bachelor. What happened to me? I used to date. I used to socialize. I _used_ to be young. That was then. And this is now. Of course Lorelai makes me feel young when I'm around her. But she tends to do that with everyone, because she acts like she's two years old. She's full of energy. And she's always ready to fill any room with sunshine. And love. She's beautiful in general. And when she walks into the Diner, I forget that I'm an old bachelor. And I feel like nothing can go wrong. And just when I let my guard down, she turns around and says something so chalice, that I can't help wondering if this could be the same person who, just a few minutes ago, had me hanging on her every word. And at those moments, I feel so rejected. Do you know that story, about the duckling that everybody  hated? Well, that might better describe the way I feel, when she does something like, blame me for Rory's getting hurt. When I wouldn't hurt Rory for anything. And then Lorelai smiles and all is forgotten…

Luke was standing at the counter in deep thought, when Lorelai strolled in.

Lorelai: Heya!

Luke: Hello.

Lorelai: Watcha doin?

Luke: Cleaning.

Lorelai: Oh. Knock, knock.

Luke: I'm not home.

Lorelai: Ah! Come on, Luke!

Luke: Fine. Who's there?

Lorelai: Coffee.

Luke: Coffee who?

Lorelai: Coffee, please!

Luke: Still waiting for the punch line.

Lorelai: That is the punch line!

Luke: Oh. Haha.

Lorelai: Seriously. I want coffee.

Luke: Fine.

Lorelai: Thank you, kindly.

Luke: Sure.

Lorelai got a look of concentration on her face.

Luke: What?

Lorelai: I'm trying to figure out a knock, knock joke for when I need a refill.

Luke: Spare me.

Lorelai: Ok. But, I need a refill.

Luke: Knock, knock.

Lorelai: Who's there?

Luke: No way.

Lorelai: No way who?

Luke: No way you're getting a refill. That's your fourth cup today.

Lorelai: Not funny.

Luke: Am I ever.

Lorelai: You got a point there.

Luke: Umm. Hmm.

Lorelai: Well, I gotta go.

Lorelai stood up, and with one last smile, strolled out the door and into the night air.

Luke decided to close up and go for a walk.

Something about tonight was magical.

The stars hung suspended in the sky, just out of reach, but close enough to admire the beauty.

Lorelai settled on a bench, with a perfect view of the moon.

Luke walked slowly up to her. Her eyes were closed and she seemed to simply be, enjoying the moment.

Luke took a deep breath of the crisp night air.

Something about it gave him courage.

Something he didn't normally possess in the presence of Lorelai.

Tonight was the night.

It was a big risk.

But it was one he felt he had to take, even if it meant putting his heart on the line.

Luke: You asleep?

Lorelai started and opened her eyes.

Lorelai: No. What are you doing here?

Luke: I need to tell you something.

Lorlelai: Yeah?

Luke sat down beside her, his heart beating faster as he gazed into her eyes.

Luke: I'm in love with you.

Lorelai stared at him.

He felt his heart wrenching, as her face remained emotionless for a few moments.

As if she were trying to process this sudden declaration.

And then, to his surprise, she smiled.

She leaned in and kissed him softly.

Lorelai: I love you to.

And in that moment Luke came to the realization that he wasn't that duck from the beginning of the story. He was the swan at the end.

AN/ I know! It's a realllly big ball of fluffiness! I admit it; I'm a fluff fan! I know that the feelings that Luke has for Lorelai just surface suddenly, but this is just supposed to be a short romance fic that I thought would be fun to write. Anyway, how did you like it? Please review and let me know! Please keep all reviews G rated with no bleeped out with stars, implied, or actual cuss words! Thanks! Have a great day! And remember to SMILE! =D


End file.
